


The Sorceress Triplets

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Cursebreaker Saga [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Curses, Drow, Elves, Gen, Original Universe, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-27
Updated: 2003-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These three elven sisters could not be more different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorceress Triplets

Calring, Mithring, and Morring. Although triplets, the sisters could not have been more different. Calring was a beacon of light, her hair golden as sunlight and her eyes blue as the sky. Mithring was a pillar of logic and reason, her hair silver and her eyes a misty grey. Morring, on the other hand, was a harbinger of darkness, her hair a cloud of shadow and her eyes black as midnight. Being so different, and each of a different faction, they often came into conflict with one another.

The sisters were born during the Ten Generation Day, and were of the final generation, like Streyka, and thus did not produce any children during it. Because of this, they also possessed the strange, varied powers and mixed breeding of the other Chelseers of their generation, although their features were primarily elvish. 

The three of them came to the plane of Khiszalr before the Elkandu Crisis, when the time runes of the Nexus were still active, and there each of them took a group of elves under her wing. Calring took the golden-haired high elves, Mithring the silver-haired grey elves, and Morring the dark-haired wood elves. Great conflicts arose between high elves and wood elves, the grey elves constantly trying and failing to be mediators, and often being forced to take sides. It came to pass that the wood elves of Khiszalr were soon called dark elves, due to the dark teachings and ways of Morring. 

Finally, due to the efforts of Calring and the high elves, Morring was driven from Khiszalr, and most of the dark elves on that world were exiled or killed. No matter, Morring said, there were far more wood elves upon Wilderplane. Thus Morring took command of the wood elves on Wilderplane, and a great many of them joined under her banner. Many of them, however, refused her rule, and remained as wood elves. The others became known as dark elves. 

By the most powerful male dark elf on Wilderplane, Morring produced a daughter who she named Caera Darkspell Shadowhand Chelseer Dragonblood. Under Morring's guidance, the drow of Wilderplane, as they were now called, became a ruthless and vicious race. Yet after centuries, even Morring's rulership was forgotten in their increasing derision of females. Only those females who wielded enough power to be feared were given any respect whatsoever, and this fortunately included Morring and her daughter, Caera. 

Yet even Caera came to disrespect her mother, and rejected her claim as a Chelseer, dropping the last part of her name, and calling herself only Caera Darkspell Shadowhand. Morring was angered at her daughter's actions, but did nothing, believing that one stood nothing to gain from rejecting the name of the greatest and most powerful elven House. 

The Curse placed upon the drow by Sardill is known well, but little known is the brand he made upon their physical appearance long before then, and upon Morring's as well. The honorable wood elves did not wish to be associated with the dark drow, and thus, the appearance of the drow was reversed so that they had dark skin and light hair. The most upset about this was the wild elves, who had been dark-skinned long before the drow were, and resented the confusion many made between them. 

And then disaster struck. The Elkandu Crisis. The sisters forgot their bickering and returned at once to Torn Elkandu. But, upon learning that they had to leave anyway, the three of them returned to the Seven Planes to continue their bickering. But things were different this time, as Keolah had come to Wilderplane and taken up the cause of the drow. Calring and Mithring wisely decided not to mess with them at this time, and went to Khiszalr and Sasherey respectively. 

Then, when the Curse was placed upon the drow, Morring called together some of the stongest drow mages of Kelletirandia to forge the Portal, and led many of them to Mezulbryst, leaving Keolah to rule over the drow population of Wilderplane. Caera had moved away from her mother to live in Doomreign, and once the Curse was in place, made an effort to find a way around it. And thus, Theryn Valeranger Shadowhand was born, to which Caera spoke not a word of her Dragonblood heritage. Yet Theryn was as cunning and ruthless as her mother, and during her magical experiments, killed and injured a number of Chasm's Edge drow, and was thus exiled and her name struck from the Drowstone. 

The high elves of Khiszalr, on the other hand, thrived and grew haughty and proud. Calring also made frequent visits to the sun elves of Wilderplane, and occasionally also visited Lezaria's song elves and Daresa's high elves. She was a little shaken by her visit during the reign of Aitur, and wisely decided to lay low and stay out of it, not entirely disapproving of his beliefs or methods to begin with. Rarely did she stay long outside of Khiszalr, however, and her passage was little noted. 

Mithring's poor grey elves, however, had dwindled in number due to being caught between two sides in the Khiszalrian war, but a good number of them still remained. The snow elves were much tougher and hardier, but Mithring did not love them so much as she had the gentle and graceful grey elves of Khiszalr. But an innocence had been lost to the Planes elves, and Mithring knew it, and this innocence could never be regained. 

Morring went into a dejected isolation upon Mezulbryst, finally consigning herself to the caverns of Straegarx, where not even the light of the moons could penetrate her dark mood. She was upset that the drow remembered Keolah as a heroine and a goddess, where they forgot Morring. Everyone forgot poor Morring. She considered giving them something to remember, but knew with a sigh that it would not be remembered well, and simply became a hermit. 

As if the Elkandu Crisis wasn't bad enough, then the Planar Wars struck. The triplets were shaken out of their hiding places and met up together somewhere on the Planes. 

"Look," Mithring told her sisters. "We may have had our differences, but we aren't going to survive this if we don't work together. None of us wants to see the universe destroyed, not even Morring." 

The triplets agreed for the first time in centuries and Morring offered them refuge in her castle on Straegarx. It was near the Abyss, but heavily warded, and should survive much of the incursions of Chaos for some time. A number of others were brought in for protection into Morring's castle, and although it took much effort and magic, the fortress survived the Planar Wars with minimal damage. 

Once it was safe to emerge, however, the sisters parted ways again. Much conflict had arisen in the castle, but no serious incidents had occured. The looming threat of being cast out the gates into Chaos if they misbehaved was enough to keep most of the guests in line. But now, with the Planar Wars over, the wards around the Abyss had weakened, and demons flooded the castle and took over. Morring sighed, evacuating the fortress and letting them have it. She had grown sick of the place anyway. 

Mithring heard about the construction of the new world, Serriya, and went there, refreshed at being among innocent and open-minded beings who weren't scarred by centuries of war. Calring assisted as little as she could in the reconstruction of the worlds, but her power wasn't really suited to moving around dirt and stabilizing Chaos. She did, however, contribute to reforming the suns, moons, and stars of the various worlds. This drained a lot of her energy, though, so she returned to her tower on Khiszalr to rest and recuperate. It was not an effort she cared to repeat again anytime soon. 

Morring continued to wander the deep caverns of Straegarx, not wishing to see even the faint flicker of the stars or the warm glow of the lava lakes. To darkness she went, and to darkness she was doomed. The Curse of the drow lay heavily upon her. And to the shadows of obscurity she strode, forgotten in all but ancient legend. But Morring was not dead, not at all. Although she no longer fought the ancient wars, she watched from a distance as the attitudes of the drow changed, and they relearned the compassion and value of life they had held before she came among them. Perhaps it was for the best, she thought. Their attitudes before the final Curse were completely unacceptable, even in Morring's eyes. Particularly the way they treated the women and children. 

The Sorceress Triplets still live, time rolling by without their attention. Perhaps something, someday, will catch their attention and wake them up again.


End file.
